My Angel
by insanityslullabye
Summary: She was rescued by him and he took care of her.Somewhere along the way she fell in love with him he only uses her as a pawn though.But she doesn't care.She'll do anything for him. Tobi/Obito U.xOC this is my first story sorry if it sucks ,


Staring into his eyes I felt tears well up in my own._Was it worth it_? A small voice in the back of my mind asked._Yes it was_.A smile found its way to my lips."A-Arigato T-Tobi-kun..." Even though the pain that caorsed through my body was unbearible I smiled I smiled for him.I felt the hot crimson liquid drip down my usually emotionless eyes were wide with shock.I felt myself slipping from conciousness.

I felt the hand that pieced my heart retract and my body fell caught me and held me in his arms as a mother would hold her child.I felt the tears begin to slip down my face."G-Gomenesai..."I eyes began to close and I felt it was getting harder to held me in his arms.I felt somthing wet drip on my face._Is...Is sensei crying?...No...No sensei never cries._"Angel..."I faintly heard him whisper.I tried to respond but I couldn't.I faintly felt his grip on me tighen and more teardrops?No rain drops on my face.

I tried to say awake.I ried to open my muscles werent body seemed to become numb as I felt myself slip away._Is...Is this what death feels like...?I..It feels like im sleeping..._

My body felt light and the pain was gone.I felt a warm summer breeze and smelled the fragrance of flowers.I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with a softly colored blue I dead?A soft giggle brought me out of my daze.I tuned my head slightly and saw a small female child siting on a wooden swing.I looked in awe as the beautiful child smiled at me showing perfect white teeth.

The child had long slightly curled aburn hair and two beautiful green lightly covered her cheeks and top of her cute button has slightly tan fair wore a white shimmering gown."A-Am I dead?"I asked slightly child tilted her head and said in a soft angelic voice."Yes."I looked down with sad eyes.I then noticed I had no scars or wounds My skin was ebony hair was soft and silky a green ribbon tied it into to pony tails.I saw a small crystal pond nearby and crawled over to it slowly and looked down into he crystal waters seeing the reflection of myself.I didnt have red eyes eyes were a soft grey scars on my face were no longer present.

I looked back at the child who was watching me with curious eyes."W..Where am I..?" I asked in a soft smiled again."Your in the angel usually means your waiting for a loved one or you will be reincarnated." "R..Reincarnated?' The angel nodded."Yes you would be sent back to earth to start your life over."The angel smiled.I then noticed the pair of small white wings that were tucked in on her back.

"Im waiting for the angel concil to tell me what to do with you." "O-Oh." I looked up and then back at her."W-Whats your name?"Her smile seemed to widen."My name is Yousei." I smiled."Thats a lovely name." "thank you." "Whats your name?"She asked me curiosity filling her tone."Oh mine is Tenshi."She giggled slighly."your name is prettier than mine." I felt my cheeks heat up and I stared down."T-Thanks." "your welcome."A peaceful silence filled the area.

"So what dimension are you from?" She said breaking the scilence.I tilted my head confused and looked at her. "What do you mean?""well there are alot of different someone creates a story or something like that a new diminsion appears."I nodded slightly understanding it."Well...Im not exacly sure what my diminsion is but there are ninja in my diminsion." "Ah."she said quietly.

I heard a small chirp and looked up seeing a white dove decend and land on Yousei's shoulder.A note was attached to its untied the thread that held the note and began reading the note.'Ah."she said and looked at me smiling."You get to wait hear with me."She said in a cheerful voice.I tilted my head picked up on my confusion and began explaining."The concil just sent word that you are to wait for Obito Uchiha."My mind clouded with confusion."O..Obito?"I have never heard that name nodded."Well you probably know him as Tobi or Madara Uchiha."My eyes widen.

_Obito is his real name..?_I felt kindly saddened that he had lied to me about his noticed my sad expression,"What happened between you two?"She asked curious."Nothing bad happened..Its just I can believe he lied to about his real name."She made an oh face.

After a long silence she turned to me."Im sorry if I sound rude but..whats your story?"I blinked."My what?" "your know you life story."I looked down."oh well its kinda boring and long and im sure that it will bored you to death." she shook her head."Nope it won't I promise"She smiled. I hesitated before slowly nodding." tell you."I smiled as she sat down on the green grass.I leaned against the bark of a tree eting comfortable.

"Ok I guess I'll begin at the beginning."I said as I began to flashback."It all started on my 5th birthday...


End file.
